


Whisper Your Love

by Moonlovingvampire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Secret Relationship, Texting, When I can think of more, secret dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/pseuds/Moonlovingvampire
Summary: > ...what should we do?You know the rules“No dating allowed”> I want to date you though> I want to date you too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be canon verse, but we'll see how well I manage :P  
> I don't know how long this fic will be, but I know it won't be short. Don't expect regular updates though; I'm pretty sure that will never happen.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [B gal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgal2/pseuds/Bgal2) for giving me the idea in the first place, [Ink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/pseuds/InklingDancer) for helping me when I get stuck and supporting me in general and to [Jason](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Love_Songs/pseuds/Midnight_Love_Songs) for betaing. And I want to thank all of my other friends who have supported this fic, I hope you enjoy it.  
> And as always, many thanks to you reading, I did write this for you.
> 
>  **Edit 2017-11-21:** my lovely friend [Star](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStarlight) went through the first chapter when she betad the second chapter so here's the new and improved version for you to enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Word count of chapter: 2152_

"I've missed you, texting isn’t the same, you know." Lance said, gasping for breath, breaking away from the kiss.  
"I know, I missed you too, but I couldn't get away." Keith replied with a sigh. "Things have been so busy lately. You could think they're sending _all_ of us to Kerberos."  
"Shh, you're with me now, that's all that matters." Lance replied with a smile. "Now, you know I would love to hear all about what I've missed in your life, but we don't have a lot of time before we have to leave for class, so I would like to go back to making out with my boyfriend."  
Keith laughed at that, pulling him close, resuming their kiss.

Lance broke the kiss with a start. "Shit, what time is it?” Lance scrambled for his phone and checked the time. “Fuck. I'll be late, you have to leave now."  
"It's okay, I can be late this time." Keith looked at his boyfriend softly.  
"No, no, I forgot my books, I have to swing by my room so I'll be late anyway. You should go, you shouldn't tarnish your reputation, golden boy." Lance said teasingly.  
"Okay, but I'll make it up to you. Let's have a real date soon. How about we sneak out and go stargazing tomorrow night? There’ll be a new moon."  
"Sounds great, but you really have to leave now or we’ll both be late." Giving his boyfriend a quick kiss, he added: "I'll see you in 10 minutes."  
"Yeah." Keith said solemnly, hurrying out of the cleaning cupboard, leaving Lance behind.  
  
Lance sat down, counting down the minutes until he could leave without suspicion. After three minutes passed and he thought it safe enough to go, he hurried to his room to get his textbooks before running to class.  
“5 minutes late.” He thinks, pausing at the classroom door before trying to sneak in and get to his seat without interrupting the class. And there he is, 10 minutes later, just as promised, two rows in front of him — Keith.

* * *

_They were in the library when it happened._  
  
_It was late, and the section of the library they were sitting in was empty, something they were eternally grateful for afterward. They had met in the library a few weeks earlier. Lance had recognized Keith from class, and decided to study with him. After that first meeting they had exchanged numbers and started texting each other, and met up a few more times to study together._  
_It was late when it happened._  
_They had studied for a while, talked for a while, and were getting ready to leave when it happened._  
_It started with a question, and an answer._  
_“Can I kiss you?”_  
_“Yes.”_  
_And then it happened. Their lips met and they were kissing. They kissed. And then they realized where they were._  
_“Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. We have to go.”_  
_“Fuck. I forgot. But we should talk about… this.”_  
_“I'll text you when I'm in my room.”_  
  
_> I like you_  
_> I should hope so. Seeing that you kissed me._  
_I like you too btw_  
_> ...what should we do?_  
_You know the rules_  
_“No dating allowed”_  
_> I want to date you though_  
_> I want to date you too_  
_But what can we do?_  
_> what if we do it anyway, just don't tell anyone_  
_> How would that even work?_  
_> we'll just be friends and do the couple things in private?_  
_> Lance… no offense but I don't think I can do that_  
_> what do you mean?_  
_> I don’t think I can act as just your friend_  
_Just these past few days with you have been hard enough_  
_> so what should we do?_  
_> I don’t know...._  
_> we can be strangers_  
_Pretend we don't know each other_  
_As much as I hate to say it_  
_Not being seen together at all decreases the risk of us being discovered a lot_  
_> okay_  
_Strangers_  
_I think I can manage that._  
_> ...we'll need rules_  
_> yeah probably_  
_> no one can find out. We have to delete all of our messages_  
_> if we don't know each other we can't have each others numbers, can we?_  
_> we can change the contract names_  
_So that people don't know who we're talking to_  
_> we can't use names when we text, I can't call you Lance when my contact name says something else_  
_> and you can't call me anything else in case someone sees it on my side_  
_> we should probably change the names every once in awhile too_  
_So that it doesn't look like we're texting the same person all the time_  
_> It’s getting late we should go to bed_  
_We can talk more about it tomorrow?_  
_> yeah you're right_  
_Yeah_  
_> So Keith… will you be my boyfriend? ;)_  
_> of course Lance_  
_> :D_  
_I wish I was with you rn so that I can kiss you again_  
_> so do I_  
_I liked kissing you_  
_> well now that we're dating we can kiss as many times we want_  
_> as long as no one finds out_  
_> as long as no one finds out :*_  
_> Good night Lance_  
_> Good night boyfriend :*_

 _“are you sure you want to delete the conversation?”_  
_“conversion deleted”_

* * *

Lance often thought of it as a long distance relationship, but better - and also worse. They got to see each other every day, but they couldn’t acknowledge the other. They mostly texted, but they usually managed to hang out in person at least once a week. Most of the time they only managed to have enough time for a quick make out session, but it was better than nothing. When they could, they tried to have dates. On most of those dates, they studied together. Most people might not count that as a date, but it reminded Lance of how they met. Besides, any time they got to spend time together was a date in his book. They had other dates too. Like stargazing. They did that a lot too. But the majority of the time, they only texted. They had some “not in person” dates too, like watching the same movie at the same time, but in separate rooms  
But seeing Keith every day felt like torture sometimes. Keith sat in front of him, so he spent every day seeing the back of his boyfriend’s head, so close, but still impossibly far away. Lance sometimes thought Keith was lucky, not being forced to see him in the corner of his eye, not needing to force himself not to stare. He'd told him as much one night when they were texting.  
> You don't know how lucky you are  
> what do you mean?  
> I spend every day seeing the back of your head  
But I'm not allowed to look at you??  
It's the worst  
You don't have that problem  
> you get to see me at least  
I only get to see you in the hallway if I'm lucky  
> aww babe I didn't think about that

“delete message”  
“message deleted”

> I understand where you're coming from  
I think I would die if I were you  
I just wish I could see my boyfriend more I guess

“delete message”  
“message deleted”

> aww  
Good night :* I think I'm gonna go to bed now  
> Good night  
Sweet dreams

“are you sure you want to delete the conversation?”  
“conversion deleted”

He didn't hate Keith sitting in front of him as much after that.

* * *

 The next night, they were lying on the Garrison roof, stargazing as they had many times before. Lance met Keith there. They never went someplace at the same time to avoid suspicion. They never left together for the same reason.  
  
“You got blankets!” was the first thing he said when he saw Keith. Lance hugged him and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down next to him.  
“I told you I would make it up to you, didn't I?” Keith said with a smile.  
They spent their time talking idly, about everything and nothing, as they liked to do when stargazing. But most of the night they were silent, simply enjoying each other's presence. They leaned against one another, feeling the other’s warmth. They kissed a few times too. Nothing like the fanatic make-out from the other day, they weren't in a hurry now. They could take as much time as they wanted.  
  
“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Keith said, signaling that their date was coming to an end. “I wish we could say here all night, I wish we could fall asleep together, I wish we could wake up together. I-I wish, _fuck_ , I wish we could spend more time together.”  
Listening to his boyfriend talk, Lance pulled him onto his lap, and hugged him till he was done talking, and then hugged him a bit more. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, and he knew the same thing was probably happening to Keith. Hugging him even tighter, he said: “So do I. God, Keith, I want that so badly.”  
Keith turned a bit so that he could see Lance better.  
  
“I miss you so much every day. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. And I try not to be sad when I’m with you because being with you makes me so happy, but...” Lance could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “I miss you even when I’m with you because I know it’s only for a little while.”  
Hearing Lance break down like this, Keith turned to completely face him where he sat in his lap.  
“Seeing you is better than the alternative though. I’d rather have this than not being able to see you at all.” Lance continued, smiling despite the tears. Keith responded with a sad smile as well, before pulling him close and holding him tight. They sat like that for a while until they both calmed down.  
  
“I’ll stay up here while you sneak back,” Keith said after a while and kissed Lance.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, you stayed behind the other day and besides, I have to take care of the blankets and all that.”  
Lance gave Keith a quick kiss and said “Okay,” before moving from Keith’s embrace. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew it wouldn’t get better by dragging it out. He looked back at Keith as he was about to open the door to get off the roof, and saw him looking up at the stars. Then he noticed Lance looking at him and turned towards him to shoot him a smile. Smiling back, Lance opened the door and started sneaking back to his room. He was close to getting caught once, but managed to avoid it, and got back to his room without accident. He sent Keith a text saying he got to his room alright - one he deleted as soon as he saw Keith had received it. He thought it had been a good date. Maybe there had been more tears than planned, but he felt like it was an important conversation for them to have. And the rest of the date was nice. Like he had said to Keith, time they got to spend together is time well spent. He was brought back from his thoughts when he got Keith’s message that he was back at his room. He sent a “good night, sleep well,” and an “I love you,” and got one in reply before he erased the conversation and went to bed.  
  
He was very tired after staying up late for their date, so he wanted to fall asleep fairly quickly. He knew he would probably feel a weird mix of happy and sad tomorrow as a result of the date, and he didn’t want to feel tired on top of that. It would make it harder for him to concentrate on the happy parts, and he didn’t want that. He wanted to focus on the good parts about spending time with Keith and not that he probably wouldn’t be able to spend time with him again for a while.  
“So you should probably stop doing that right now and fall asleep, Lance.” he thought to himself. He debated whether or not he should send a text to Keith saying he couldn’t sleep, but he decided he didn’t want to risk it, in case Keith had already fallen asleep. Eventually, Lance managed to clear his head enough for him to fall asleep.  
He woke up the next morning feeling like he hadn’t gotten enough sleep, but he didn’t feel completely dead. He was glad it was the weekend since he _definitely_ didn’t want to go to class, and as he had predicted, he felt sad today, and was not in the mood to sit in a stupid classroom listening to his teachers drone on while trying, and failing, to ignore Keith sitting in front of him, acting like his heart wasn’t breaking from missing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always talk to me on my tumblr: [Moonlovingvampire](http://moonlovingvampire.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With summer approaching, Keith and Lance finds time to meet up before they leave for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Star](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStarlight) for betaing this chapter (and chapter one)
> 
>  
> 
> _Chapter posted: 2017-11-21_  
>  _Word count of chapter: 3271_

The weeks after their stargazing date, they managed to meet up more often. Mostly just for quick make-outs, but they also managed to find time for cuddling and just talking.

It seemed that they both tried to find more time for each other.

The fear of being discovered was always there though, so as much as they would like to, they tried to not relax too much. Every time they planned to meet up, Lance got nerves, both from the excitement of getting to see his boyfriend again and from the fear of getting caught. The nerves would only disappear when he was back in his room again, only to be replaced with longing for the next time they would be able to meet.

They hadn’t been able to meet up a lot lately though. Summer was approaching, and with it came finals and aptitude tests. Not to mention the launch of the Kerberos mission, the first major space mission in a long time, not to mention that it’s a manned mission to one of Pluto's moons. And his idol, Takashi Shirogane, was the pilot, no less!

Lance and Keith had had a couple of study dates, both in person and separate, so Lance was feeling pretty confident about his tests and he was sure Keith would also do great. Keith wasn’t called Golden Boy for nothing.

Lance had heard a rumour that the person who did the best on the finals would get to meet the crew before the launch. Man, that sounded awesome! Lance would love to be able to meet Shiro. But he didn’t have time to daydream, he needed to focus on studying if he was going to make it to the fighter pilot class. He'd even managed to get a practice in a simulator later in the afternoon.

Not only was being a fighter pilot his dream, if he made it, he would have classes with Keith. There was no way Keith wouldn’t make it to fighter pilot.

If Lance wouldn't make it to fighter class, he would only share one or two classes with Keith, unless Keith didn't make it to fighter class either.

Lance didn’t want Keith to fail just because he didn't make it.

* * *

They met one more time before their tests. Not to study, just to hang out, to be with each other, to relax and wish each other good luck on the coming tests.

“Do you think we'll have time to meet after the tests? Before you leave to go home for the summer?” Keith asked. They were sitting on the roof again.

“I hope so. I don’t know how much time we’ll have. There’ll also be more people around when there’s no classes, so it’ll be harder to sneak away.” Summer break started two days after the tests were over. It was moved a day later this year because of the Kerberos launch that all of the students got to watch.

Lance was leaving the morning after.

Keith leaned against Lance’s chest and hummed. “That’s true. I really want to see you, though.”

“We can probably figure something out.” Lance could feel Keith hum again.

Lance looked down at Keith. He had his eyes closed, looking completely relaxed and at peace on Lance’s chest. Smiling down at his boyfriend, Lance lifted a hand to run it though Keith’s hair. Keith relaxed even more at that and moved so that he was resting his head in Lance’s lap instead.

“I hope you’re not falling asleep down there.” Lance teased.

“What, and miss time I could spend with you? Never.” Keith retorted.

“You know, if you weren’t so far away from me down there I would give you a kiss for saying that.”

Lance had to laugh at how Keith immediately sat up, making it so that their faces were level with each other.

“Stop laughing.” Keith said, fake upset.

“Make me.”

And Keith decided to do just that, moving forward ‘til their lips met. Lance kissed him back immediately, only for a moment though, before he had to break the kiss to continue laughing.

“You… are ridiculous.” he managed to get out through his laughter.

“Shut up. You love me.” Keith said, leaning against Lance’s shoulder once more.

“Yeah. I do.” Lance took a few moments to get his laughter under control before he leaned down to give Keith another kiss.

They held this kiss longer, relaxing against each other. When the kiss was broken this time, it wasn't by either one of them in particular; they just fell apart naturally and continued to relax against each other.

It took a significant amount of time before the silence between them was broken again.

“Can I message you during the summer?” Keith asked.

“I can message you first and then you can reply. I can't… I don’t know what will happen if my family finds out. I don’t think they will have a problem with it but they know the rule, they might tell the Garrison, and then…” Lance had to stop before his thoughts ran away from him. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Keith hugged Lance tight. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

They were silent for a short moment before Keith spoke again.

“Can’t you pretend I’m someone else? That you know me from somewhere else, just not from the Garrison?” he asked.

“That would need such a complicated lie in order to work. My parents would want to know everything about you. And I want them to know everything about you, too, just… as long as we’re at the Garrison it’ll be easier not to have my family know.”

“This is all so complicated!” Keith exclaimed, pausing afterwards to calm himself down. “It’s just… I guess I was hoping I would get to talk to you more over the summer, but I guess it’ll be like always.”

“Hey…” Lance kissed Keith on the forehead. “You know I want that too. I would text you all the time if I could, if it didn’t mean that we wouldn’t be able to see each other at all afterwards.”

“We could still see each other, technically. We would just get kicked out.”

“Well, as much as I love you, I’m not going to risk not getting to fulfill my dream just because we were caught dating.”

“Yeah. Me neither.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence again, happy just being near each other.

“So, do you think you’ll do well on your tests?” Lance was the one who broke the silence this time.

“Come on, Lance. We said we weren't going to talk about that.”

“Yeah but—” Lance got interrupted by a noise from Keith’s phone. “What was that? Wait, _your sound is on? What if you get a message on the way back? What if someone finds you?—_ ”

“Lance.” Keith interrupted his panicked ramblings. “It’s okay, I don’t have sound on.”

“ _Then why did your phone just make a sound?_ ”

“It’s just a reminder for when…” Keith hesitated. “For when I need to go back. I’m sorry, Lance, but I have to go.”

Lance considered trying to convince him to stay, but he knew it wouldn’t change anything. Keith would still need to leave, being in greater risk of discovery than before just because Lance wanted a few more minutes with him.

Deciding instead to spend the last few moments with Keith in a better way, Lance pulled Keith into a kiss. It was the best kiss of the evening in Lance’s opinion, both of them desperate to have just a little more time together. Their noses bumping into each other, not wasting time to try and navigate around them, wanting to have their lips joined together as soon as possible. There was grabbing at clothes, at hair, anything to get closer to each other. Short pauses to breathe before diving back in again, not caring if they hit the lips or just missed them. When they finally did break the kiss both of them had to take a moment just to breathe. It took all the willpower Lance had not to start the kiss again as he looked at Keith. His hair ruffled, his clothes wrinkled, lips shiny with saliva from the kiss, a half wild look in his eyes. Lance knew he probably looked the same.

“You—” Lance had to stop to catch his breath. “You have to leave. God, you’re beautiful.”

“Heh, you look pretty good too.” Keith closed his eyes for a moment, frowning. “I don’t want to leave you, but yeah, I… have to go.”

“You can’t leave looking like that.” Lance gestured Keith closer. As soon as he was close enough he started helping Keith fix his hair to make it look more presentable. When he no longer looked like he’d been having a secret makeout with his boyfriend, Lance reluctantly let him go. By some silent agreement Keith started helping Lance fix his own appearance, resting his hand on Lance’s cheek when he was done.

“Stop.” It pained Lance to say it. “You’re making me want to kiss you again, and you really have to leave.”

Keith didn’t leave right away, instead wrapping Lance in a tight hug.

“I love you,” he whispered in Lance’s ear. “Good luck at your tests. We _will_ see each other after them, before you leave, okay? Promise me.”

“Yeah, I promise,” Lance said as he was hugging him back, both of them knowing how uncertain that promise really was. “Good luck to you too. I love you.”

Lance didn’t want to let go as Keith reluctantly removed himself from the hug, gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, and left Lance alone on the roof, counting down the minutes ‘till he could safely leave, counting down the hours ‘til he could see Keith again.

* * *

It was the day after their finals. The Kerberos mission had launched that morning, the students watching from afar as the crew said their final goodbyes to their family and friends before boarding. Lance looked scanned the crowd to see if he could find Keith. It was so exciting to watch the launch, and he wanted to share the excitement with Keith as well as he could without being able to talk or interact with him, to have a shared memory that wasn’t one they’d spent alone in secret or one of the many memories Lance had of trying not to stare at Keith’s hair in class. Not seeing him anywhere, Lance frowned slightly before turning back to look at the launch. It was a big crowd, and the odds of Keith standing close to him weren’t all that big, but Lance hoped he would anyway.

Watching the ship take off was breathtaking. The roar of the engine as it broke free from the earth’s gravity, watching it disappear into the sky, becoming a small speck in the sky before disappearing from view completely. Lance imagined how it would feel when he would get to fly a ship like that in the future. It made him wish time would hurry up so that he could finally become a pilot.

 

But that was in the morning. Now, Lance was busy packing all the things he could and preparing the things he would still need to pack later. He had two reasons behind his packing: 1.) he was leaving to go home tomorrow, and 2.) he needed to do _something_ to make the time pass quicker so that he would be able to see Keith again. They’d decided to meet on the roof again. It was the best place if they were going to talk, and it was the place where they seemed to relax the most.

When Lance was done packing, leaving only his pyjamas, a change of clothes, and his toiletries, there was still plenty of time before they were going to meet up. Lance considered texting Keith just a short message, but then decided it wasn’t worth the risk. They would see each other soon enough, even if it felt like an eternity at the moment. Sighing, Lance flopped down on his bed. He didn’t want to wait any longer, but he had too. He tried to come up with something he could do before it was time to meet, but he couldn’t think of options that were distracting enough. Giving up on coming up with something, Lance decided to try and take a nap, to sleep the wait away.

* * *

When Keith joined Lance on the roof, he immediately pulled Lance into a tight hug.

“Well ‘hi’ to you too.”

Lance didn’t think it was possible, but Keith made the hug even tighter.

“Keith…”

Keith released Lance right away, looking down as if ashamed.

“Sorry…”

Lance gently grabbed Keith's face and made their eyes meet.

“Hey… It’s okay. Are… are you okay?” he asked hesitant.

Keith shook his head slightly, Lance might have missed it if he wasn't still holding Keith’s cheeks.

“I… I'm gonna miss you.”

Lance pulled Keith into another hug, not as tight as the one Keith had given him.

“I'm gonna miss you too.” he whispered back.

Keith leaned his head down, resting it on Lance's shoulder. Lance could feel Keith take a shuddering breath before lifting his arms and returning Lance’s embrace. They stood like that for a while, just hugging. Lance figured Keith was either crying or trying not to, so he thought he should support Keith until he was done or wanted to talk about it.

When it seemed like Keith had calmed down a bit, Lance asked if they could sit. Keith didn’t say anything, but nodded, his face still buried in Lance’s shoulder. Since Keith didn’t want to leave the hug, Lance carefully walked them to the wall they often leaned against and slowly sat down, still hugging Keith. Once they’d sat down, Keith leaned his entire body against Lance, practically sitting in his lap as he did so. Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head and started stroking his hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Keith shook his head. “I’m just going to miss you so much,” he murmured into Lance’s shoulder. Lance could definitely tell Keith was crying now.

“Do you wanna talk about something else?” Lance paused for a second. “I was looking for you during the launch—”

“ _Don’t—”_ Keith choked out. “Can we please not talk about it?”

Lance wondered if Keith had missed it, if that was why he didn’t want them to talk about it, but since he’d been asked not to talk about the launch, Lance didn’t say anything.

“What do you want to talk about then?” he asked instead, gently, so as to not make Keith think he was mad about dropping the subject, because he wasn’t.

“I don’t know. I just want to be with you.”

Lance kissed Keith on the head again as he thought about something he could talk about. He couldn’t talk about the launch because Keith had asked him not to. He didn’t want to talk about school now that it was finally over. And talking about his family might remind Keith about that he was leaving soon, and Lance didn’t want to make his boyfriend more upset than he already was.

“I'm going to miss you,” Lance finally said. “I'm going to enjoy being with my family, of course, but you're my boyfriend. You're kind of my family too,” Lance sighed. “I've waited so long to be able to go home, you know? But I feel like as soon as I leave, I’ll just be waiting until I'm able to come back and see you again.” Lance wasn’t sad about it, not really. He'd resigned himself to the situation as soon as he realised summer meant he wouldn't be able to see Keith. Well, see him less than usual.

Looking out in the distance, he was slightly surprised when Keith moved, lifting his head and sitting up, but not leaving their embrace, now looking at Lance. His eyes were red from crying, but he wasn’t crying right now. Instead, he looked at Lance with an expression he would describe as cautious wonder.

“You… consider me family?” He asked.

Lance looked at him fondly and pushed some of Keith’s hair behind his ear before resting a hand on Keith’s cheek.

“Of course I do.” Lance said, giving Keith the most loving look he could give, which wasn’t very hard considering how strong his feelings were for this boy.

“You’re also my family.” Keith said, looking like he was about to cry again. Lance hoped they would be happy tears.

“Hey, did you know that tears make different crystal structures depending on the cause behind them?”

“What??” Keith said through confused laughter, though Lance could still hear the tears in his voice. “Where did _that_ come from?”

“I was just wondering if you were about to cry happy tears and realised that would be a way to find out, but then again, it would probably be mixed with the tears you cried earlier and then it wouldn’t work.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Maybe, but it made you feel better, didn’t it?” Lance replied with a smirk.

“Huh. Yeah, I guess you’re right,” And then Keith actually _smiled_ at Lance. “I do feel better.”

“Ugh, Keith, you’re _killing_ me!” Lance cried. “Why do you look so cute?! It’s so unfair.”

“Hmm, there’s no way I look cuter than you though. ‘Cause you’re absolutely adorable,” Keith retaliated.

Lance sputtered for half a second before flopping down on his side.

“Someone tell my family I’m not coming home because I died from my boyfriend’s smooth words.” He said, dramatically throwing an arm over his eyes. He would’ve yelled it if he hadn’t remembered that they could be caught if he made too much noise.

“What did I tell you? Adorable.” Keith teased, but Lance noticed that his voice didn’t sound as happy as it had just been and _ouch_ , maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that he was leaving again.

Lance lifted his arm so he could see Keith.

He didn’t look as sad as before, but he definitely looked down.

“Hey,” Lance said to draw his attention. “What are you all the way up there for? Down here’s where the party’s at.”

“On the ground?”

“ _Technically,_ it’s the roof. And I meant come down here with me so that I can hug you. And cuddle you. And give you kisses. I can’t do that if you’re sitting over there.”

“Hmm… are you sure you’re just not trying hard enough?”

That was a smirk! That was definitely a smirk! Hell yeah, plan ‘Make Keith Feel Better’ was working, though it really wasn’t much of a plan. The ‘plan’ was just to talk and be with Keith until he felt better.

“Just get down here.” Lance said reaching for Keith, who _finally_ gave in and laid down next to Lance.

“Ouch, this isn’t very soft, you know. Wait…” Keith narrowed his eyes as Lance tried to keep a straight face. “You practically _threw_ yourself on the ground! What the shit, Lance!” Keith gave Lance a friendly but still clearly upset smack on the arm. ”Didn’t that hurt?! What were you thinking?!”

“It was worth it.”

“Sure, Lance. Now, I was promised kisses?”

Lance gave a chuckle at that and proceeded to pepper Keith’s face with kisses, before joining their lips and sharing a slow kiss.

They spent the rest of their time together that night, mostly just hugging and sharing slow kisses, not thinking about the time they would spend apart soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on my tumblr, [moonlovingvampire](moonlovingvampire.tumblr.com)!


End file.
